freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Mangle
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation) or Mangle (disambiguation). Main = ' ' (presumably called '''Funtime Foxy' or Toy Foxy Action Figure: Five Nights at Freddy's - Funtime Foxy prior to its disrepair and occasionally known simply as Foxy) is one of the antagonists in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, first appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It was a redesigned version of Foxy and served as an improved replacement for the original version of the character before being severely damaged. Physical Appearance Compared to Foxy's other counterparts, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that contributed to the original Foxy's pirate theme after the kids in Kid’s Cove destroyed it have both been removed. Mangle bears a resemblance to a clown. Mangle has rosy red cheeks, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout. It also has pink eyelids and long eyelashes. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A red bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems completely endoskeleton in design, which bears Mangle's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail polish on its feet. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and mutilated state, it seems, completely to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, one of its feet, and a spherical white tail, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pale red accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. It appears to be the only toy animatronic in a worse state than their older counterparts. Its costume head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen attached to a neck-like limb near it. Mangle appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of its body. There are also three eyes of its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3 is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that the new Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since caused it to be dubbed by the staff as "the Mangle". In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Mangle’s tail is now colored with a pink end. This can be seen when viewing its model in the Gallery. Endo-02 In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a random endoskeleton can be seen rarely in both the vents and in the Prize Corner. This endoskeleton has ears similar to Mangle as well as many other similarities such as the ribs, arms, and legs, with the only exception of blue eyes. It is entirely possible that this endoskeleton, dubbed Endo-02 thanks to FNaF World, is a backup endoskeleton for Mangle. This is supported in the code for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted as Endo02 has two model files named "MOD_Endo2" and "MOD_Endo2_PoseForMangle." Personality Revealed in Ultimate Custom Night, it has a sadistic, yet wisecracking disposition. It also seems to be somehow aware of the fact that it is in severe disrepair. Its voice resembles a male and a female voice rolled into one single voice. This is meant to imply that both of Mangle's heads have separate voice boxes. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Mangle begins the night in a corner at Kid's Cove, in a contorted heap of machinery. Once activated, it will mainly travel the pizzeria via the ceiling. However, in some rooms, it may be seen traveling via either wall or floor, almost appearing to spectate the area. It travels through the Prize Corner, Game Area, Main Hall, the hallway outside the Office, then Party Room 1, and then Party Room 2, before finally crawling through the Right Air Vent to reach The Office. Mangle does not try to enter the Office from the hallway. It frequently appears in the same room with other animatronics. When it moves in or out of a room that is monitored by the cameras, a static feed will occur. Mangle will generally only enter The Office when another animatronic is currently in there, thus making both the animatronic in The Office and Mangle easier to fend off. Mangle is a fairly active animatronic, as it can leave Kid's Cove as early as 12 AM on Night 2 and arrive at the hallway within the hour. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent (this is not heard in the mobile version, so it is vital to keep an eye on it in the mobile). Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to ward it off. If the player brings up and then lowers the Monitor before putting the head on, Mangle will appear on the ceiling in the night guard's office. Unlike other animatronics, Mangle cannot be repelled by the Freddy Fazbear Head in this position, no matter how fast the player's reaction time is. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack after the Monitor is pulled up and down, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the night guard's face, seemingly intending to bite them. It appears it cannot be made to leave once inside The Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box, lest the Puppet come after them. On early nights, however, Mangle may not attack when the Monitor is raised. However, if the player does put on the head when Mangle is in the Right Air Vent, then it will exit the vent and return to the Main Hall, and its cycle will repeat from there. Whenever the player sees Mangle, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. The sound is actually possibly an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice. Contrary to popular belief, RTTY is not morse code, the voices do not have a meaning, and RTTY is not SSTV either. The sound is only for aesthetic purposes - hard to decode, but only there for environmental purposes. From the Custom Night, night modes where Mangle is active are listed as follows: * New & Shiny * Ladies Night * Foxy Foxy * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Mangle only appears as a lifeless pile of parts in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 along with the other Five Nights at Freddy's 2 animatronics (excluding the withered animatronics.) Its appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. It is majorly replaced by Phantom Mangle. Mangle's most notable appearance is in the minigame "Mangle's Quest". This minigame can be accessed only on Night 2, by viewing CAM 07 and clicking on the top-left, then bottom-left, then top-right, then bottom-right buttons on the left side of the arcade machine. In this game, the player plays as Mangle trying to collect all of its mechanical parts, while avoiding a child running around. Touching the child will abruptly end the minigame. Upon collecting all of Mangle's parts, an Exit door will appear on the very right, and touching said door will end the minigame. However, if the player is aiming to get the "Good Ending", new actions must be taken. After collecting all of Mangle's parts and avoiding the child, then the player will be able to exit the inner room by jumping through an invisible exit in the top-right of the inner room. Mangle will then fall a considerable distance into a primarily red-colored atmosphere until they reach the ground. Going left will reveal several red balloon platforms. Follow these red balloons, and if BB's Air Adventure has advanced to at least the Third Ending, Mangle will find a cake on the last red balloon. Touching this will end the minigame and unlock the Foxy/Mangle mask child in the Happiest Day minigame. Upon collecting this cake, the player must return to BB's Air Adventure and give it to the gray child found in the game. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Mangle does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It only makes one brief appearance as a toy in an Atari-style minigame at the end of Night 1 and Night 3. While the original Mangle doesn't represent itself in gameplay, it is replaced with its nightmarish incarnation, Nightmare Mangle who majorly replaces Nightmare Foxy in the Halloween Edition. In the minigames, if the player walks all the way to the end of the Bedroom to the right, they can find a toy of Mangle, which consist only of its mask head, its endoskeleton head, one of its limbs, and scattered bits of endoskeleton pieces. It should be noted that it is pink colored. Ultimate Custom Night Mangle returns as one of the selectable characters of Ultimate Custom Night. Mangle, like few other animatronics, will climb into the Vents to attack the player. To fend it off, the player needs to activate one of the three available Vent Snares to block off Mangle's attack. However, once it sneaks into The Office, Mangle will stay there and create garbled noises like in the second game. If the player keeps flicking up the monitor constantly, Mangle will drop down to perform its jumpscare and end the night in the process. Mangle can sneak into the office, even if Withered Chica is stuck in the vent opening, The challenges in which Mangle is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Old Friends *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Mangle returns as one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. It appears in the Mangle level in Vent Repair section. It also appears in the FNAF 2 levels, where it is active from Night 3 onward. In said levels, it has a new pose when in the hallway, enters the office when you put on the Freddy Fazbear Head, and can even enter the office through the hallway. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Kid's_Cove.png|Mangle in Kid's Cove. MangleInTheGameArea.png|Mangle in the Game Area with its endoskeleton eyes. MangleInThePrizeCorner.png|Mangle in the Prize Corner. MangleInTheMainHall.png|Mangle in the Main Hall. Mangle_and_bonnie_hall.png|Mangle in the Main Hall with Bonnie. MangleInTheMainHallToyChica.png|Mangle in the Main Hall with Toy Chica. evpng.png|Mangle in Party Room 1. Mangle Party Room 2.png|Mangle in Party Room 2. MangleInTheRightVent.png|Mangle in the Right Air Vent. MangleFrontHall.png|Mangle staring at the night guard from the hall in The Office. 600.png|Foxy about to charge at the night guard, while Mangle watches. ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png|Mangle peeking out of the Right Air Vent. OfficeMangle.png|Mangle in The Office, hanging from the ceiling. Textures Mangle_from_above_texture.png|Mangle's texture from the Game Area. 218.png|Mangle's texture from the Prize Corner. 78.png|Mangle's texture from the Main Hall and Party Room 1. 121.png|Mangle's texture from The Office. Miscellaneous Mangle Sprite (FNaF2).gif|Mangle as it appears in the S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame (click to animate). Mangle_Icon.png|Mangle's mugshot from the Custom Night screen. New_Foxy.jpeg|Mangle with Foxy in the game's third teaser. Brightened MangleInKidsCoveBrightened.png|Mangle in Kid's Cove, brightened and saturated for clarity. 640px-Mangle Party Room 2.png|Mangle in Party Room 2, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay FNaF3 Office.png|Mangle's parts in the box at The Office. Minigame Mangle's Quest Minigame.png|Mangle in "Mangle's Quest" minigame. Miscellaneous Whatcanweuse.jpg|Mangle seems to be scrapped along with Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BB, and Toy Chica in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Transparent Toy Scraps.png|Mangle's head in the texture of the Toy Box found in The Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Mangledestroyed.png|Mangle's pieces seen in one of the end-of-night minigames. Ultimate Custom Night Mangle_Office.png|Texture of Mangle hanging in the Office. Mangle_Vent.png|Mangle's icon from the Vent Monitor. Mangle_Headshot_UCN_Troll.png|Mangle's head from the Ultimate '' demo troll game. Endo_UCN_DEMO.png|Mangle's second endoskeleton head from the ''Ultimate '' demo troll game. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gallery Menu ICO Mangle.png|Mangle's icon on the monitor in the gallery. Mangle gallery 1.png|Mangle in the gallery (front). Mangle gallery 2.png|Mangle in the gallery (back). Manglegalleryside.png|Mangle in the gallery (side). Manglegalleryside2.png|Mangle in the gallery (other side). Gameplay HW_TheMangle_RefPose.png|A reference view of Mangle's model in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted! Mangle.png|Mangle cutout (front). MangleSM.png|The cutout of Mangle with different position (front). Darkmanglevrplaceholderwikiuntilwegetfiles.gif|Blacklight Mangle attacking the player (click to animate). Manglerunawayvr.gif|Mangle scuttling away from the player (click to animate). ShadowMangle_fastcrawl.gif|Blacklight Mangle crawling away from the player (click to animate). Mangle_mask.gif|Mangle's animation when the player has the mask on (click to animate). Teasers FNaFVR-screenshot4.jpg|Mangle in one of the teasers for the Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. abc00a10-ba49-4460-8706-67cf82d06d16.gif|Mangle attacking the player in the trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted!, along with The Puppet and Nightmare Fredbear (click to animate). Miscellaneous File:Thankyou.jpg|Mangle, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Warning: Loud! This audio occurs when Mangle is in the player's field of vision, either via the camera or while in The Office. The sound Mangle makes when killing the night guard. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the night guard, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Warning: Loud! The sounds Mangle makes when it moves. Ultimate Custom Night |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Mangle is the only new animatronic to be withered and destroyed. *Mangle is the only animatronic based on a character from the original lineup who is not referred to as a "Toy" in game. **It may have evidently been called Funtime Foxy based on merchandising and its debut in FNaF World. There is another Funtime Foxy from FNaF Sister Location who may possibly be a repaired and upgraded version of Mangle. *Mangle is one of Kellen Goff's (the voice actor of Funtime Freddy) favorite animatronics from the series. The other being Ennard.Sorry, I don't have Scott's permission to do that. Mangle and Ennard! HEESA GONNA WEEN Never played it, but Popgoes seems pretty cool. "Hey Bon-Bon! I think that's the birthday boy over there! We should go give him a surprise!" Gadget - Kellen Goff, Reddit, - I am Kellen Goff, the voice actor for Funtime Freddy. Ask me anything! **Coincidentally, they are the only two animatronics to have a vent repair level in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. *A close look at the drawings in the trailer and in Kid's Cove depict Mangle being torn apart by young children. *Mangle is the one of only two toy animatronics that have endoskeleton teeth visible, the other being Toy Chica. *Whenever Mangle appears, there is a loud radio-interference sound, likely due to Mangle being extremely damaged, including its voice-box. The sound is absent in the mobile version, and is also absent when Mangle is outside The Office in the hallway. *Out of all of the animatronics, Mangle seems to be in the worst state of disrepair - to the extent that it is a nearly costume-less endoskeleton. *Mangle may have two endoskeleton heads, if not two full endoskeletons. Upon close view of the suit head, the secondary pair of teeth and white pupils of a typical endoskeleton are visible, but another endoskeleton head that is exposed can be seen alongside it, sporting Mangle's missing left eye. *While Mangle is referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy, one of the Custom Night Challenges, titled "Ladies Night," includes Toy Chica, Withered Chica, and Mangle. However, the term "Ladies Night" is used to refer to a night when special discounts are available to women, not when men are absent. It is also possible that Scott Cawthon added Mangle to the challenge for balance. The fact that Foxy is present in the "Double Trouble" challenge also makes this possible. As such, Mangle's "true gender" remains disputed. ** On September 17, 2015, Scott Cawthon finally broke silence on Mangle's gender, confirming as just "yes".OK. People have been asking me about Mangle's gender for almost a year now, and I think it's time that I finally answer the burning question about whether Mangle is a boy or a girl so that this community can finally put the matter behind them. The answer is- Yes. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - September 17, 2015 @ 5:42 PM *There is a common hypothesis that Mangle may have caused The Bite of '87. **One factor supporting this theory is Mangle's attack animation. Like Foxy, Mangle attacks by lunging at the night guard's forehead, where the frontal lobe is located. Most of the other animatronics simply scream in the night guard's face, popping up from the bottom of the screen. **Another factor that also supports this is that Mangle was the only active animatronic of the three most likely suspects when The Bite of '87 apparently took place; Foxy and Freddy Fazbear, the other two prime candidates, were put away in Parts/Service at the time. **Despite the presumed reveal of the Bite in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, several easter eggs in both that game and Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location seem to support the possibility of the incident from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 not being the Bite of '87, but instead the Bite of '83. *Despite being in a complete state of disrepair, Mangle is still apparently capable of supporting itself enough, to the point where it is able to cling to ceilings and walls, and lunge. *Mangle is one of the two animatronics to be seen in its starting location on the Custom Night, the other one being Balloon Boy. *In-game files show that many of Mangle's appearances in rooms other than Kid's Cove, the Right Air Vent, and The Office's entrance involve overlaying a transparent image of it over the image used for the camera feed. This means it can show up in any room regardless of what animatronic is already there. **As a result, Mangle is the only animatronic in the game who makes at least one appearance with every other animatronic. *Mangle's glossy-black eyes can be seen when it is in the hallway with Foxy, as well as in the Game Area. *Upon inspection of several textures of Mangle, including its appearance in the Game Area, it can be seen that the endoskeleton head clips through Mangle's ear. *Although Mangle has a hook similar to Foxy's in the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 that features the two of them together, it does not appear to have a hook at all in the game itself. This may be because of the nature of Mangle's "take apart and put back together" status, as the hook may have been lost or removed. Although, since Mangle has both hands, it is believe that the idea of adding a hook for Mangle was scrapped. **Mangle, along with its counterparts Phantom Mangle and Nightmare Mangle, is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have a hook. Two others being Phantom Foxy and Funtime Foxy. *When Mangle is in Kid's Cove, an eyeball is visible about a foot away from it on the floor. After it has left, the eyeball disappears. **This does not appear to be Mangle's missing eye, as its second endoskeleton head can be seen bearing it. *Mangle is the only one of the toy animatronics who does not carry a prop while traversing Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *Mangle is one of the only characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and the Puppet. *Mangle has a rare chance to be active on Night 1, similarly to the original Foxy from the first game. **However, unlike the first game, it isn't dictated by player inactivity, rather by chance. *Mangle, along with its original counterpart Foxy, BB, and the Puppet are the only main animatronics who don't appear in the main menu. *Just like the other new animatronics, Mangle was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Mangle is the only animatronic that has different colors to its original counterpart. This could be because it is most likely a "funtime" animatronic which are known for their white and pink/purple color schemes. *Mangle's attack is similar to Bonnie's and Chica's from the first game, in which it will not leave the Office once it enters, and will only attack after the player raises and lowers the Monitor. It may rarely also force the Monitor down if it is not lowered, similarly to the first game. *If one looks closely enough, they can see Mangle's animatronic white iris staring at them in Kids' Cove. *Mangle and Withered Foxy are the only pair of counterparts who can regularly be seen in the same room together. They both often appear in the hallway outside of the Office. *When looking closely at Mangle's jumpscare, the endoskeleton head can be seen looking at Mangle, This may be due to its eye being broken, or it could be watching Mangle make the kill. *Mangle's textures in the Main Hall and Party Room 1 are exactly the same, just in different positions. *Mangle's model is given a horizontal flip in the Thank you! images. This is most apparent by not only its eyes swapping places, but also its extra head being on the opposite side as well. As Scott was known to randomly reposition the animatronics in the images in order to display them better, this flip likely occurred for similar reasons. *Mangle is one of the few animatronics to not have a repeating jumpscare. *Fans speculated that Mangle was the one responsible for the Bite of 87 due to the fact that Mangle's Jumpscare animation resembles lunging forward on the ceiling with its jaws wide open as if to bite down on something. Errors *If one looks closely while Mangle is in the Right Air Vent, its endoskeleton head from the left side clips through the vent ceiling. *When Mangle is in the Game Area and Party Room 2, its ear clips through the endoskeleton head's jaw. *When Mangle is outside of the office hallway, its head appears to be floating. Bugs *If Mangle appears in the vents and the player puts the Freddy Fazbear Head on, Toy Bonnie will instead slide into The Office as seen here. *While Mangle is hanging on the ceiling of The Office, it will disappear when another animatronic enters the room. Mangle will reappear after said animatronic has left The Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *In the minigames, Mangle has purple eyes instead of yellow. **Both Mangle and the endoskeleton head have two eyes, as well. Ultimate Custom Night *Mangle's mechanic description using pronouns such as his and her references Scott Cawthon's running gag of keeping Mangle's gender ambiguous ever since Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **It also serves as a throwback to its original behavior, in which whenever Mangle enters the office through the vents, it will create distorted audio sounds and eventually jumpscare the player via swinging down to bite them. **Tying into the running gag of Mangle's gender being left ambiguous, its voice is heavily distorted using both masculine and feminine-sounding tones rolled into one single voice. **Its alternate counterpart from Sister Location, Funtime Foxy (who was also gender ambiguous) is only referred to with male pronouns and bears a clear masculine voice. *One of Mangle's death quotes makes a throwback to its original occupation, in which it was meant to be a "Take-Apart-and-Put-Back-Together attraction" for the kids to play with. *During its jumpscare, Mangle features no visible endoskeleton jaw. Help Wanted *This is the very first time Mangle's full detail can be seen unless one counts the "Thank You" image that was once shown on Scott Cawthon's website. **By extracting its model from the game file, Mangle is shown to possess three legs; One behind its left leg. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Funtimes